Evelyn Sharp
Evelyn Crawford Sharp (born c. 2372) is a female Human who is a resident of Star City, and was one of H.I.V.E.'s unwilling test subjects. Following the attack on Black Canary, she began a crusade, to get revenge on H.I.V.E. for the death of her parents, imitating her idol's alter-ego. Evelyn was later recruited by Green Arrow into Team Arrow under the code-name Artemis. However, after learning that Oliver was also "The Hood", who she'd considered previously a serial killer, Evelyn came to resent Oliver and believed him a false hero. Following this revelation, Evelyn betrayed Team Arrow and allied with Adrian Chase/Prometheus to get revenge on Oliver. As Oliver, Slade and Digger arrived to rescue Team Arrow, she and Talia ambushed them, with Digger revealing his true allegiance. As she held Oliver at gunpoint, Slade suddenly lashed out at Digger, and as she was distracted, Oliver managed to disarm her and knock her unconscious. As she woke up, she realized that Talia and Digger had left her behind, and was forced into one of the cages by Slade, who coldly to her that she "should choose her friends more wisely". Biography Early life Evelyn was born in 2372 in Star City. As a teenager Evelyn grew up to become an excellent student and a star gymnast at Star City High School, never so much as missing a single day at school. She also knew several unnamed individuals from The List who were killed by The Hood, and Evelyn came to despise the vigilante for it. Unwilling test subject Around Christmas 2388 Evelyn and her parents got involved in the following of Damien Darhk. Team Arrow was present at the base where they were being held. However, the following turned on Team Arrow and they were unable to set them free from the grasp of Darhk. When Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the facility, Evelyn's parents were among the dead. Evelyn managed to escape and blamed not only Darhk but also Green Arrow for abandoning them, as he believed all the candidates were there voluntarily. However Evelyn witnessed the Black Canary's attempt to rescue them and came to idolize her, believing she was the only one who even tried to rescue them. After this she flunked school and begun training herself to fight to get revenge on H.I.V.E. After somehow learning that Ruve Adams was Darhk's wife she plotted to kill her. Evelyn also came to believe that Alex Davis was also working for H.I.V.E. It's also implied that she somehow knew Laurel's identity as the Black Canary, as she would know exactly where to find the Canary Cry collar, presumably from her connections in the hospital, where the Black Canary's identity was revealed. Imitating the Black Canary After Laurel was in the hospital because of injuries afflicted by Darhk, Evelyn snuck into her room and stole her Canary Cry. Donning a suit identical to that of the Black Canary, she then attacked a gun ring and stole their weaponry. Later, she attacked Alex Davis in a restaurant while he was dining with Thea due to his association with Damien Darhk's wife, Ruvé. Using the Canary Cry to shatter the windows she then beat him up and prepared to execute him with a gun. However, she was disarmed by Thea who removed her mask, but she was able to break free and escape. While fleeing she was chased by the Green Arrow. As he cornered her she blamed him for the death of her parents and then subdued him long enough with the Canary Cry to escape. Evelyn later prepared to kill Ruvé Adams at a gala. She shot and killed a few bodyguards but was then stopped by the Green Arrow who tried to talk her out of it. Evelyn refused to listen and wounded him with a gunshot so he couldn't physically interfere. She continued and scattered the crowd with her Canary Cry before holding Adams at gunpoint. As she prepared to shoot her, the Green Arrow reminded her how the real Black Canary was a hero and that by taking her identity she could not simply act as an avenger. Wishing to stay true to her heroine, Evelyn dropped the gun and took off as the SCIS moved in. To stop Ruvé from discrediting the Black Canary further, Oliver revealed that Laurel is the Black Canary to Evelyn. Joining Team Arrow Several months after Darhk's death Evelyn continued acting as a vigilante and was approached by Green Arrow to join his team if she could prove herself capable enough. Evelyn went to H.I.V.E.'s former base where she was told to go where she met other recruits Curtis Holt and Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog and Green Arrow's tech-support Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. When Green Arrow arrived he tasked the three to get past him and ring a bell behind him to advanced, but he brutally engaged them and when stopped were ordered to return to the start and try again. However Green Arrow's brutal methods caused resentment from Evelyn, Curtis and Rene. Later when AmerTek Industries was holding a charity event funded by Mayor Oliver Queen, Green Arrow ordered Evelyn, Rene and Curtis to attend to be ready to respond as their CEO was being targeted. When the attacker Rory Regan/Ragman attacked Green Arrow they engaged but Rene impulsively attacked Ragman, allowing him the chance to escape. Green Arrow scolded the three of them for their insubordination and the three left the team in spite. However, Green Arrow later called them back and revealed his identity as Oliver Queen to them, apologizing for the harsh training and asked for a second chance which the three agreed to, and she was given the codename "Artemis". After training for another week Felicity began showing Evelyn, Curtis, Rene and Rory (who Oliver talked out of his crusade and convinced him to join their side) Green Arrow pursuing criminals through surveillance cameras to show them how he gets results. Green Arrow chased a street dealer distributing the new Stardust drug and learned his supplier's name, Derek Sampson, but the team was starting to become agitated from not participating in missions, but Oliver told them to keep training until he feels ready to let them help in the field. Rene impulsively went out to find Sampson on his own and persuaded Evelyn to help him find Sampson but Evelyn believed it was simply recon. However Rene instead attacked Sampson forcing Evelyn to fight back against his men but Rene's recklessness led to Sampson falling into a pool of chemicals used to create Stardust presumably killing him. Sampson however survived and became stronger, unable to feel pain. Green Arrow later brought Artemis, Wild Dog, Ragman and Mr. Terrific to stop Sampson with the team handling his men and sabotaging his equipment to replicate more of the chemicals that made him invincible, while Green Arrow confronted him. After succeeding Oliver brought the team to the Arrowcave and they found the display cases for Oliver's suit and the former members of the first Team Arrow. Becoming Artemis As the new team was finally allowed to become known to the public with Artemis becoming the female archer, officially replacing Speedy. However there was difficultly due to Rene's impulsive and recklessness tendencies by taking down a guy Evelyn was initially ordered to shoot with her arrows. The team had trouble getting along, but they all knew they had to pull it together. After failing to stop the Green Arrow from breaking Spartan out of prison, Evelyn and her teammates returned to the Arrowcave where they got news of Tobias Church's latest criminal action. Felicity was reluctant to send them out against Church, though Rory's return to Team Arrow convinced her to allow the mission. The team engaged in battle but was forced to retreat when Curtis got a knife thrown in his back. Evelyn and Rory took him to the getaway shuttle driven by Quentin Lance, while Rene stayed behind to engage Church and buy them time. Prometheus's killing spree that started with Church's death forced Oliver to reveal to his new team his past actions as 'The Hood', leaving Evelyn betrayed and angered, believing Oliver to be a hypocrite for not allowing her to commit similar acts of vengeance against her parents' murderers. Despite this Evelyn did not leave Team Arrow, declaring that she was doing it for herself, and so was not beholden to Oliver. Prometheus later appeared on a train cart, intending to kill a civilian guarded by Artemis. Determined to protect her assignment, Artemis fought with Prometheus, but was swiftly defeated. Once the Green Arrow had arrived at the scene, the Throwing Star Killer was gone, leaving behind a bomb and an unconscious Artemis. Back at the Arrowcave Evelyn and Oliver made amends. Evelyn was later seen accessing the backstage of a concert with her friends, thanks to Oliver's connections. Allying Prometheus Despite appearing to make amends, Evelyn lied and still resented Oliver. Some time after learning Oliver was the Hood/Arrow respectively, however, Evelyn was approached by Prometheus and offered the chance to watch Oliver die, in exchange for aiding him against the team. Evelyn accepted and began acting as a double agent within the team and provided Prometheus with information on the team. After Team Arrow clashed against the Vigilante, Evelyn went on the rooftop to meet with Prometheus and told him that the team did not suspect a thing about her current alliance to the enemy. Weeks later, Evelyn meets with Prometheus in an abandoned building and gives him all the intel about Team Arrow and reminds him of the deal that they made that she gives him the intel and she watches him take down Oliver. But Prometheus tells her he is not going to kill him, he is going to make him wish he was dead. Evelyn returns to the Arrowcave and gives Christmas presents to the team. Later, she and the team find out that Prometheus attacked Curtis and is possibly Justin Claybourne's son. The team tracks down Prometheus and as Rene attempts to shoot Prometheus, Evelyn disarms him revealing her alliance with Prometheus and tells Oliver that he is a fraud and "that this city needs to be saved from you" and takes off with Prometheus. When Prometheus kidnapped Oliver and tortured him from March 15-22, he set about breaking Oliver psychologically. One of the methods was by "revealing" that he had been keeping Evelyn in the same prison as Oliver. Then he pretended to snap her neck, attempting to show Oliver once again that everyone around him is in danger. Evelyn stood up and revealed to Oliver that she and Prometheus were pretending in order to make Oliver confess the reason why he is a killer to which she reassured her hatred for Oliver and left him in the prison. After Chase had been locked in jail Evelyn blackmailed an A.R.G.U.S. guard into letting Black Siren go. The two then kidnapped Dinah Drake and Curtis Holt. They then infiltrated the safehouse where Thea and Quentin were being guarded. Evelyn and Black Siren took out all the guards and then kidnapped Thea and Quentin. They blackmailed Oliver into letting him go by threatening William. Meeting with Talia al Ghul and her assassins they brought the prisoners to Lian Yu to lure Oliver there for a final confrontation. As Oliver, Slade and Digger arrived to rescue Team Arrow, she and Talia ambushed them, with Digger revealing his true allegiance. As she held Oliver at gunpoint, Slade suddenly lashed out at Digger, and as she was distracted, Oliver managed to disarm her and knock her unconscious. As she woke up, she realized that Talia and Digger had left her behind, and was forced into one of the cages by Slade, who coldly told her that she "should choose her friends more wisely". Oliver questioned her as to where are the rest of his friends, she told him she wished she knew so she could tell them to him "to screw himself". Despite everything that has happened and everything Evelyn has done, Oliver promised to come back for Evelyn once this is all over. She gleefully corrected him that once this is all done, he'd be dead. When Adrian Chase killed himself to detonate the explosives covering the island, Evelyn was presumably killed in the island's destruction. Alternate reality In a reality created by Eobard Thawne using the Spear of Destiny, Artemis was killed by Damien Darhk along with Spartan, Black Canary, Red Arrow, The Flash, Ragman, Wild Dog, Vigilante and later Felicity. All of their masks were kept as trophies in Darhk's office. Personality |-|As a civilian= Evelyn was a highly driven student and athlete who never missed a day of school, Felicity described her as being a "sixteen year old badass in the making". After her parents were killed she became obsessed with revenge on H.I.V.E. and killing it's members, but was also willing to hurt anyone who got in the way of her and her vengeance. Additionally she is shown to hate Green Arrow believing he left her and her parents to die, though he wasn't aware they were being controlled, and was even willing to shoot him. However, Evelyn highly idolized Black Canary and after her attack used her as an example and donned an identical outfit and weaponry to exact her revenge. However she was talked out of her revenge by Green Arrow, reminding her the real Black Canary would never murder in cold blood and she dropped her crusade. Despite listening to the Green Arrow, she admitted to still despising him, still blaming him for her parents death. However, when he approached her to join his team Evelyn was level-headed enough to put her grudge aside, and accept knowing she could help more people if working with him. However she later admitted it was still very difficult for her to make this choice. |-|As Artemis= Since joining Team Arrow she has been shown to be very level-headed and observant, listening and noting Oliver's training and striving to prove herself capable of being on the team. She has a light-hearted sarcastic side and is generally a kind person to her friends. She also does has a feisty and sarcastic side much like her idol, causing Diggle to nickname her a "Laurel Lance wannabe". Evelyn's level-headedness has caused her to clash with Rene's recklessness and disobedient nature, though she does get along better with Rory and Curtis, who she has been seen sparring with often. After learning that Oliver was also "The Hood" Evelyn came to greatly resent him as she knew several people from his list who he'd killed, and deemed him a hypocrite and false-hero. This newfound resentment, combined with her lingering hatred towards him for her parents, drove her to betray Oliver and ally with Prometheus. She also provided Prometheus with information on the other members of Team Arrow showing that her drive for vengeance, outweighed her concern for them and their loved ones. However since she still made them Christmas stockings with their names stitched on prior to her betrayal, it's implied that she may still care for them and her grudge may be exclusivity towards Oliver. Evelyn was shown to be incredibly manipulative and a very convincing liar, as after Adrian Chase kidnapped and tortured Oliver she led him to believe that she did not know what she had signed up for siding with Adrian, and pretending to be just as much the villain's prisoner as he was. She even went so far as to pretend to be killed to prove Adrian's point and break Oliver, only to reveal her deception once Oliver finally confessed what the two wanted to hear. Even when abandoned by Talia al Ghul and captured by Team Arrow, Evelyn showed no guilt or remorse for her actions, still arrogantly mocking Oliver, proving just how far gone she is. Abilities *'Acrobatics:' As a former gymnast, Evelyn can move gracefully over obstacles and scale fences fluidly. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant:' After being trained by Oliver, Evelyn has been shown easily defeating armed criminals without assistance. She was able to hold her own for a time against Prometheus and tag him during their encounter. *'High-level intellect/Expert engineer/Expert tactician:' Evelyn was noted to be a star pupil at her school, being excellent in her studies and never missing a day at school. She was knowledgeable enough in mechanics to further improve a Canary Cry, already modified by an accomplished scientist and engineer Cisco Ramon. She later with the help of Black Siren Evelyn was able to attack a heavily guarded A.R.G.U.S. safehouse and easily kidnap Thea Queen and Quentin Lance. *'Skilled markswoman:' Evelyn is skilled in the use of a firearm. She was able to kill two bodyguards before they were able to respond. *'Expert archer:' As "Artemis", Evelyn uses a green recurve bow, that has great resemblance to bows of Arsenal and Speedy. Due to being in league with both Prometheus and the Green Arrow, whom are both skilled archers, they both likely trained her and as a result she has great skill in the weapon. It seems that she is skilled enough in archery to use it in a real fight effectively as she uses the bow against criminals of Star City, as shown during her confrontation with Prometheus, where she managed to hit him with an arrow, although it was ineffective. Her skills greatly improved as she was able to disarm Ramirez from his guns with a single shot. *'Skilled stick fighter:' As "Artemis", Evelyn carries a black baton, attached to her quiver. She was skilled enough to hold her own, along with Curtis, against the expert assassin Scimitar for a brief time. Also, like Oliver and his past protégés, she uses her bow as a melee weapon. *'Stealth:' Evelyn was able to infiltrate a safehouse and systematically take out the guards as well as Thea and Quentin. *'Expert of deception:' Evelyn was able to completely deceive Team Arrow while working with Prometheus. She later was able to convince Oliver that Prometheus had abused her and she was mentally breaking down. Equipment *'Artemis suit:' Under the alias "Artemis", Evelyn uses a new costume as a part of her vigilante appearance. The Artemis suit consists of a black leather jacket and dark green shirt and pants, which allows Evelyn to hide in the dark, sneaking and stalking her enemies more effectively. *'Artemis mask:' Evelyn uses a black mask to hide her identity from people. This mask looks like the one, that her mentor Oliver Queen uses. *'Customized recurve bow:' Evelyn uses a green recurve bow and has some degree of proficiency with it. Former equipment *'Black Canary suit:' Evelyn produced a black leather suit of her own in order to imitate Laurel, appearing relatively identical. She also wears a black mask, different to Laurel's, and a blonde wig to hide her identity. *'Canary Cry:' After taking her role as the Black Canary, Evelyn took Laurel's sonic device to fight crime. However, Evelyn modified it; its sonic waves have become so powerful, even Green Arrow's special earplugs couldn't protect his ears. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members Category:Prometheus' team members